


Scott and Logan Journal

by Wordprism



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordprism/pseuds/Wordprism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little paragraphs and short stories, partial ideas, everything from funny to sexy or whatever pops into my head.  Enjoy. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Protective

 

            When Logan comes home from several months spent away, he is delighted to find his husband at home waiting for him.   He remembers begging Scott to move on, not wanting the younger man to spend what time he has left in a pit of sorrow and depression.

            Scott already starts to sob in delight when he hears that his husband is downstairs, waiting for him.  He nearly slides down the banister as he throws himself into Logan’s welcoming arms, breathing into his neck and taking in his delightful scent.

            When Scott finally calms down, he notices that Logan’s hand is running over his cheek, right where the red mark is. 

            “You get hurt?” Logan asks, his tone worried.  He knows deep down that his lover can handle anything, but he hates seeing him in any sort of pain, no matter how negligible.

            “No.”  Scott’s head tilts down, his breath catching in embarrassment.  He doesn’t want to ruin the moment, but the longer he waits the worse it’ll be.  He just pulls James into the kitchen and stands there biting his lip.  “I love you,” were the first words to be said.

            Naturally, Logan became worried.  You didn’t just say things like “I love you” while looking ready to throw up or crap your pants.  “Scott… Something you need to tell me?”

            The red-eyed mutant crumbles.  He can’t catch his breath but blabbers the words out anyways.  It takes a moment for him to catch his breath, but even after, he still seems anxious.  “A-after all those months… everyone thought I was spiraling.  They told me to just put myself out there, try it once to see if I could be happy.  They bugged me about it so I did, you know, to shut them up.  I went out with another guy once, and I-… I thought he was pretty nice.  I went home later with him and-”

            Logan holds his breath, now clearly confused and maybe even a little hurt.

            “And, he took me home and… All I could think about was you.  I wanted you to be the one holding me up against the wall and laying me down in the bed a-and… It got to the point where I ended up s-stripped down, naked.  And I wanted to turn around and say no because… It wasn’t you.  For all I knew you were gonna’ be home the next day.  I was in the bathroom, and h-he pulled me in the water.  And right as he had me ready underneath him I s-said no.  He told me to be quiet, and that it was okay.  A-and that’s when I started getting scared.  I said no again and tried to push him off but he held me down, so I yelled as loud as I could but he stopped me by kissing me.” Scott is now on the verge of tears at the memory, shaking and barely able to lift his eyes from the ground. “I t-tried dragging myself out, but he yanked me back in and when I started fighting him, h-he hit me across the face.  I r-ran quick as hell for my car and my face was bleeding the whole way home a-and I couldn’t even s-see…”  Quietly, he looks up to see if Logan had walked out on him. 

            Logan’s arms quickly lift Scott onto the edge of the counter, holding him tightly while letting the younger man cry it out on his shoulder.  He kissed Scott gently on the cheek, rocking his body back slowly and whispering into his ear, “Don’t sweat it, Scotty, babe… I’m just gonna’ need you to give me a name and an address.” 

            Logan is sure he can feel Scott’s lips form a smile against his neck.

 


	2. Maple Syrup

Logan loves when Scott makes dinner.  The guy can actually cook, even though he hates to admit it.  It’s always nice when just the two of them have a late night dinner, lit dimly with the smell of pasta and marinated steak in the air.  Earlier today, Scott told Logan to go to the kitchen.  He said he was making dessert.

            Logan expects some sort of ice cream or cake when he walks into the kitchen.  What he gets is entirely different.  His jaw drops.

            Scott is sitting with his legs crossed on the counter, an apron covering from his chest to his upper thighs.  That’s it.  The white fabric has “I love Canadians” printed on it in red, and a little maple leaf instead of a heart.  There’s syrup all over his fingertips, but he sits there licking it off without even noticing Logan standing in the doorway.  He blinks and turns his head when he sees Logan standing there, his eyes lighting up briefly before returning to their alluring nature. 

            “I thought you said you were making dessert,” Logan says, carefully walking over so that he stands before his lover who’s sitting on the counter.  He gives Scott a once-over, eyes fixed on the brunette’s lips.

            Scott nonchalantly places the heels of his hands on either side of him, slowly tapping his fingertips on the edge of the counter.  He slowly points his toes and uncrosses his legs so that there is a tease of a distance between them.  He lifts up one hand to his lips, sucking off the rest of the syrup and then staring at Logan.  “I did make dessert.”

            “Good.” Logan now has his hands just at the edge of the apron.  “I’m starving.”


End file.
